memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Deity, Part 2
(IDW ongoing) | number = 49 | miniseries = | minino = 2 | writer = Mike Johnson | artist = Tony Shasteen | published = August 2015 | publisher = IDW Publishing | date = 2262 }} "Deity, Part 2" is the 49th issue of IDW Publishing's 2011 [[star Trek (IDW)|ongoing series of Star Trek]] comics, written by Mike Johnson. This is the second part of Deity story arc, illustrated by Tony Shasteen. Summary ;PREVIOUSLY IN STAR TREK... : The ''Enterprise arrived at the previously unexplored planet Banks-216 and an away team led by Lt. Sulu beamed down to observe the indigenous population, the Felidae. What appeared to be a Felidae religous ritual ended with the arrival of a massive alien ship in orbit above the planet, and the existence of the away team has just been revealed to the surprised native species...'' Log entries ;Helmsman's log, supplemental. : If my leadership of this away team is any indication of my future career as a starfleet captain... ... It's going to be a short one. The failure of our observation blind means that we no longer have to worry about the Prime Directive. It's been blown to pieces. We've lost contact with the ''Enterprise, but fortunately our translators are working. Which means we can at least try to explain who we are to a species that's never been contacted before. And we can try to convince them we're not a a threat they need to deal with. Something happened back at that ritual site. I can only hope the crazy atmospherics got the attention of the Enterprise- - And they're already investigating.'' *;Captain's log, supplemental. : Commander Spock has done an admirable job masking his displeasure at my decision regarding the native species. I look forward to the miraculous day our interpretation of the Prime Directive is the same. References Characters :Amos • • Cordry • Ferdowsi • • • • • • David • Goliath Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) Locations :Banks-216 • Drowning City • Milky Way Galaxy Races and cultures :Felidae • Human • Vulcan States and organizations :Aerie • Federation • Starfleet Other references :alien • alternate reality • atmosphere • bridge • chief engineer • clothing • command division • communications • communications officer • energy • engineer • [[uSS Enterprise (Kelvin timeline NCC-1701) personnel|USS Enterprise personnel]] • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (alternate 2250s) • helmsman • humanoid • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lifeform • matter • officer • planet • Prime Directive • quadrant • races and cultures • rank • second officer • space • operations division • star • star system • Starfleet uniform (Prime) • • starship • technology • time • title • uniform • universe • warp drive • weapon • weapons officer Chronology ;earlier in the year 2262 (Kelvin timeline) : Enterprise is stranded and returns through a Tholian-controlled area of interphase. ( , The Tholian Webs) Appendices Connections (IDW series) | before = #48: Deity, Part 1 }} | after = #50: Live Evil, Part 1 }} External link * category:tOS comics